The wire connector typically requires an electrical male wire system coupled with another piece of female electrical equipment. The other piece of electrical equipment can be the electrical components such as TVs, monitors or the computers. The conventional male wire system with plug-in member to connect with the female equipment tends to be less than optimally secure. The wire system is apt to loosen and become disconnected when the exposed wire was pulled by the general force.
The other conventional male wire connector contains a protruded barb mounted on the top of the plug-in member, and a piece of flexible projection mounted on the top of the male wire connector. The locking mechanism is substantially improved by inserting the male connector into the female device such that the barb and the flexible projection are interlocked in the corresponding portion of the female device. However, if the exposed wire is pulled by extra force, the inside parts of the female device can be severely damaged or dragged apart by the male connector since the male wire and female device are still interlocked together. Moreover, in order to release the male wire from the female device, the user has to press down the flexible tab onto the male wire. The process is usually tedious and not user-friendly.
It would be desirable to provide a male wire connector that provides a safety and convenient locking mechanism. For example, it would be desirable to provide the male wire connector that is user friendly for regular usage. It would also be desirable to provide the male wire connector that can couple with and lock into the female device safely but also can be released from the female device without damaging the inside electrical parts of the female device.